The following U.S. Patents are incorporated herein by reference in entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,283,425 discloses an exercise assembly having a frame and elongated foot pedal members that are each movable along user-defined paths of differing dimensions. Each foot pedal member has a front portion and a rear portion. Footpads are disposed on the rear portion. Elongated coupler arms have a lower portion and an upper portion that is pivotally connected to the frame. Crank members have a first portion that is pivotally connected to the front portion of one of the pair of foot pedal members and have a second portion that is pivotally connected to the lower portion of one of the pair of coupler arms, such that each crank member is rotatable in a circular path. Elongated rocker arms have a lower portion that is pivotally connected to one of the pair of foot pedal members in between the foot pad and the crank member and have an upper portion that is pivotally connected to the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,126,078 discloses an elliptical step exercise apparatus having a dynamic link mechanism that can be used to vary the stride length of the machine. A control system can also be used to vary stride length as a function of various exercise and operating parameters such as speed and direction as well as varying stride length as a part of a preprogrammed exercise routine such as a hill or interval training program. In addition the control system can use measurements of stride length to optimize operation of the apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,540,609 discloses an exercise apparatus that simulates climbing and includes such features as arm handles that move in synchronism with the motion of foot pedals to provide a total body workout; side handrails; a mounting step; linear foot movement at a simulated climbing angle; a three point support structure using a vertical support column; pedal track covers; a mechanism to provide constant resistance to pedal motion; and pedal impact absorption.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,931,566 discloses an exercise apparatus, which may be an elliptical cross trainer, has a rotating inertial flywheel driven by user-engaged linkage exercising a user. A user-actuated brake engages and stops rotation of the flywheel upon actuation by the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,918,766 discloses an exercise apparatus for providing elliptical foot motion that utilizes a pair of rocking links suspended from an upper portion of the apparatus frame permitting at least limited arcuate motion of the lower portions of the links. Foot pedal assemblies are connected to rotating shafts or members located on the lower portion of the links such that the foot pedals will describe a generally elliptical path in response to user foot motion on the pedals.